


Maelstrom

by NemesisNyx



Series: Maelstrom [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx
Summary: During Lucy's first run away year from her dad before she joins Fairy Tail she works at the pub Maelstrom. Little stories and interactions that deal around that.It does spawn off a bunch of other alternate realities.She does still join Fairy Tail, the bar just spawns different love interests for her. (i'm kinda bad at summaries and explaining myself, huh? apologies)Special thanks to Varalisse, my editor, despite her not being in the fandom. She's wonderful





	1. The Maelstrom

The Maelstrom was an unassuming pub in the middle of one of the seedier parts of Crocus. It was known for catering to fans of loud, obnoxious riotous music and alcohol. The Magic Council and the Rune Knights long since learned not to mess with the patrons of the pub; the owner being renowned for hiring just the right side of legal bouncers and security.

 

There were few rules at the pub. Other than the usual pay one’s tab on time -unless a person wanted one of the more skilled debt collectors to show up and collect –and be nice to the staff and performers there was one rule: Cover your guild affiliation at the door.

 

Since the pub catered to both the criminals and the law-abiding citizens –a nice blurry line –covering guild marks was essential. And every single patron followed that rule.

 

Maelstrom always played a variety of music. Some nights were rock, some rap, some pop, some nights such as karaoke night all genres of music could be heard. Saturdays were always dance music night and the music varied from trance to techno to hypnotic to dubstep, the DJ was a madwoman and refused to pare down her list preferring to showcase her eclectic library to the patrons. This practice guaranteed a wide audience every Saturday night, so the owner didn’t really care what the DJ did as long as she did her job.

 

The legal age to get in the pub was fourteen, per Fiore’s laws, but underage wizards could be found lurking around the front and back. The owner sometimes even hired wizards as young as twelve to get certain jobs done, bus boys and errand runners were always needed for businesses, dish washers and custodians.

 

Yes, The Maelstrom was an interesting place to work. And safe, if the owner caught any patron taking advantage of another -such as drugging a drink or thieving -then the offender would get to meet the top security.


	2. Doranbolt & Lahar

Lucy needed money. Sure, she had almost every bit of allowance she pulled from her bank and personal safe the week before, but a million jewel would only last so long while on the run. It was bad enough that she looked younger than her sixteen years, but she was also stacked and blonde, the likelihood of her getting taken seriously long enough for her to land a job as a wizard or even as a waitress was basically nonexistent. Finding an apartment and other living expenses aside, she needed a job.

 

She woke up that morning in her brand-new apartment above a bakery –it was cheap, and she woke up to the smell of fresh baked pastries every morning –having made the decision to dye her hair. She hated the idea of dying her hair, but she was on the run and she couldn’t be sure her father hadn’t sent out people to look for her. Brunettes with brown eyes were a dime a dozen, blondes with brown eyes were rare. Super rare. Lucy literally only knew of her mother and herself. She was sure there were others, but she had yet to meet any that had eyes the color of melted chocolate or hair the color of honeyed autumn sunlight. Sticking to her decision, no matter how she didn’t want to, she called out Cancer and had the Zodiac Crab magically dye her hair a black color. She admitted she looked rather creepy with her dark brown eyes made black by the addition of her now black hair and her pale skin. She looked rather like those vampires from ‘30 Days of Night’ and that movie had given her nightmares for three weeks, she had taken to calling out Taurus –an excellent protector no matter how pervy he was –before she slept.

 

Now incognito, Lucy sat at the bakery she lived above looking at help wanted ads. Most were for dancers or waitresses and Lucy did not want to be groped. Or recognized. Her father and his business associates came to Crocus quite often, she couldn’t risk being recognized either by sight or voice.

 

Then she saw it, a job as a dishwasher at a local pub. The pub appeared to be close to where she was currently renting.

 

“Hmm, Maelstrom. Interesting name.” Lucy said to herself as she took a sip of her caramel macchiato. Reading over the wanted ad she mumbled around her cup, “It doesn’t have an age requirement and doesn’t specifically say that the dishwasher has to be male or a wizard. I could do that. I know how to wash dishes.”

 

She pulled out a pen and circled the add lost in thought about her childhood, her governess her mother hired had insisted that Lucy learn all aspects of a proper household –whatever a proper household was. She hated it at the time, but she was now thankful because she learned how to cook, basic cleaning, laundry, and gardening. And in fact, Lucy rather enjoyed having a potted plant in her room.

 

She decided to go back through the help wanted ads just in case she missed something. There was a job for the Rune Knights as a secretary. She could do that too. And her father had no dealings with the Rune Knights. Lucy chewed her bottom lip, none of her father’s business associates dealt with the Rune Knights either. It could work if they didn’t ask too many questions about her past. She decided to circle that job as well. Especially since she saw that the secretarial job was for the week and the dishwasher was only for the weekend. Lucy could work two jobs.

 

#

 

Lucy had no idea what she was doing. She approached the pub, trepidation growing the closer she got. Even during the bright noon sun, the building was intimidating, how would it look at night? Frightening was the only thing her mind came up with. The door was wide open, and the bouncer barely spared her a glance as she entered the building. The inside was gorgeous, dark brick walls, grey slate stone floors, giant wooden rafters, it gave off the vibe of an ex-factory repurposed. Lucy loved it.

 

Slowly approaching the bar, she stood nervously as she watched the barman clean a glass before looking at her.

 

“Hi, I’m here about the dishwashing position.” Lucy smiled her best smile at the barman.

 

The barman arched an eyebrow. “You sure? We’re hiring for waitresses as well.” His voice was deep and pleasant, he was a middle-aged man with blonde hair, his eyes were brown but the watery kind.

 

“Oh, yes. I’m much better at washing dishes than being a waitress. Plus,” here Lucy paused as she tried to come up with a suitable lie, “I’m trying to keep my job a secret from my boyfriend because I just want to buy him a surprise gift for our anniversary and he might see me if I’m a waitress.”

 

“Your boyfriend might not frequent this bar.” The barman smiled kindly. He rather liked the young woman in front of him. He had no problem hiring her as a dishwasher, he just had to make sure that was what she wanted.

 

“True, but his co-workers might. He’s a Rune Knight.” Lucy elaborated her lie.

 

The barman nodded. Made sense, the club got very few Rune Knights but if she was dating one then word could get back to her boyfriend. “Ok, you’re hired. Follow me and you can fill out the paperwork.”

 

Lucy sighed in relief. She got her very first job.

 

#

 

Lucy was still riding high from getting her very first job at the pub. Turns out the owner of the bar was the barman she met. His name was Baird. She had no idea if that was his first or last name, but it was a name.

 

She has stopped buy her apartment to change into something more suitable with trying to get a job with the Rune Knights, a black pencil skirt and white blouse was perfect in her opinion, if it helped her look older then better. She just wanted to look old enough to get the secretarial job.

 

“Hello, I’m here about the secretarial job listed in the newspaper.” Lucy held out the newspaper, having folded the paper so that the front desk secretary couldn’t see the ad for the pub circled.

 

“Oh, hold on a minute and I’ll get somebody.” The secretary smiled. He appeared to be in his late forties and looked like a young version of Santa Claus. Lucy had to stop her giggles at the comparison.

 

Lucy waited and fiddled with the golden buttons on her blouse, she knew she was qualified to be a secretary –again her childhood training thanks to tutors and her own father –but she was rather young looking. Even with the austere look of her outfit she didn’t look much older than seventeen.

 

“Hello,” a deep male voice sounded off to the side, “I heard you’re interested in the secretarial position?”

 

Lucy looked towards the voice and barely stopped her jaw from dropping. The two men approaching her were gorgeous; one was only about five years older than her, long black hair, violet eyes hidden poorly behind glasses. The other had to be about two years older than her, short black hair, a scar on his face, and turquoise eyes.

 

“Yes,” Lucy recovered quickly, holding out her hand for a handshake.

 

“Indeed.” The violet eyed one arched an eyebrow. “If you’ll follow me.” He gestured for Lucy to fall into step behind him.

 

The Rune Knight and his partner led Lucy to an out of the way conference room.

 

“Apologies, but there’s a budget meeting going on in the main conference room.” The violet eyed one, the spokesman for the duo, said.

 

“It’s no problem. I’m thankful that you’ve found time to interview me.” Lucy thought she’d set up an appointment to come back and properly interview. She sat in one of the many chairs at the table.

 

“We are in dire straights to get a new secretary.” The turquoise one spoke up. His voice was a pleasant tenor.

 

Luc blinked at him, he was more attractive than anybody so understated should be allowed to be. “Indeed? Well I’m glad I came today.” She tried for levity.

 

The turquoise eyed Rune Knight laughed at her attempt, the violet eyed one blinked slowly. Did he never laugh? Lucy thought.

 

“I’m Doranbolt,” The turquoise eyed Rune Knight introduced himself as he sat across from Lucy at the conference table, “This is Lahar.” He jerked his thumb to the violet eyed Knight.

 

“Lucy.” Lucy smiled at Doranbolt. He seemed the more pleasant of the two.

 

Lahar coughed as he sat next to Doranbolt. “So, Miss Lucy, what qualifications do you have?”

 

Lucy redirected her focus from Doranbolt to Lahar, noticing the patches on their shirts. Lahar was the superior, shame, she’d rather have been focusing on Doranbolt, he was attractive. Not that Lahar wasn’t, she just didn’t go for the closed off business type, reminded her of her father too much.

 

“Let’s see,” Lucy thought, taping her chin as she mentally tallied up all her experience. “Well-,” and she started to list, in detail, how qualified she was. As her list went on, she noticed how both Lahar’s and Doranbolt’s eyes widened in shock. Lahar’s was to be expected. Doranbolt was pleasantly surprised and taking deep satisfaction in Lucy surprising his partner. Lucy decided to wink at Doranbolt when Lahar glanced quickly down to his notes. She felt a jolt when Doranbolt winked back.

 

“That’s about it, I think.” Lucy finished lamely. “I admit I’m not quite up to snuff when it comes to transport scheduling for multiple people but I’m a quick learner.”

 

Lahar blinked, coughed to cover up his shock. “Yes, well.” He looked down at his notes.

 

Doranbolt winked at Lucy again, fully enjoying Lahar’s discomfort.

 

Lucy tried not react as Lahar was studying her.

 

“Very, well, Miss Lucy. You have the job.” Lahar stated finally.

 

Lucy and Doranbolt exchanged pleased looks.

 

“Thank you, Lahar.” Lucy bowed her head.

 

“Doranbolt take her to fill out the proper paperwork, I must get back to the budget meeting.” Without preamble, Lahar stood up and left the room.

 

Lucy looked back to Doranbolt, he was studying her again. If Lucy had to guess at the look deep in those turquoise eyes she would guess it was happiness mixed with amusement and excitement.

 

“So, let’s get your paperwork filled out.” Doranbolt finally said, standing up.

 

Lucy smiled in response. Ecstatic, now she had two jobs. That ought to give her a tidy sum to be able to live from –and hide if it was necessitated to leave in the middle of the night.


	3. Cobra

Lucy had been working at Maelstrom for only two weeks, but she was oddly loving being the dishwasher for the place. She was paid well, her coworkers –with the exception one—were awesome. She even got permission to listen to her soundpod while working since she didn’t have to directly interact with the other workers. All the cups, mugs, and stirrers were deposited into the dishwasher by a conveyor belt.

 

It was wonderful.

 

#

 

Cobra hated Crocus. He really, officially did. Coming here was always a crap shoot of whether he’d get discovered. If he got discovered he’d have to poison people to get out of it, not that he had an issue with poisoning people, it was just Brain didn’t like to be obvious. So, Cobra tried to stay invisible which was hard to do when his constant companion was a giant purple flying snake.

 

But Brain told him to go to Crocus and meet a contact. So here Cobra was. In Crocus. Meeting a contact.

 

Cobra rolled his eyes.

 

Cubellios hissed, Cobra scratched the giant snake’s chin.

 

Cobra rolled his eyes again as he entered the bar through the back door.

 

“Maelstrom?” Cobra snorted. What a stupid ass name.

 

Cubellios hissed again, as if in agreement to Cobra’s thoughts.

 

Standing just inside the door, he closed his eyes and breathed, tried to block out both the sound of souls and music from the bar proper. That’s when he heard it, a slight thrumming. Cobra’s eyes shot open as he focused solely on where the thrumming was coming from. It was a soul; a woman’s soul and it was beautiful. Cobra could hear it from here. It was not the type of soul he was expecting to find in a place like this.

 

He felt himself drawn to the soul, walking around the corner he saw an open door, through the door he saw the owner of the most beautiful soul he had ever heard. She had black hair the color of ravens, skin complexion creamy, she was around his age, he could tell, and she was singing along to her soundpod under her breath as she washed dishes. Her hips swaying in time with the music.

 

Cobra felt his mouth water, saliva and poison filling the cavity as he looked at her. He had no idea what her face or any part of her body that wasn’t her back, but, god damn, he was turned on. Her soul sang a tune he could get behind -both literally and metaphorically. Her figure was hourglass, tight waist, juicy ass. He wondered what her face and tits looked like. Not that it mattered with how strong his reaction to her soul was. He took a massive whiff of air, he moaned.

 

 _Fuck me_ , he thought. _She smells like expensive whiskey and petrichor_. Cobra closed his eyes as he listened to her soul. It sounded like a symphonic orchestra with steel guitars, electric violins, and a coked-out angel choir. It was an odd mixture of organized chaos. It reminded him of the massive library that Brain kept. There was an organization, it was just difficult to grasp at first, but once understood, it was exhilarating finding whatever book you wanted.

 

Her soul was a siren song to him.

 

With his eyes closed he didn’t see when she scratched her cheek with her shoulder and spotted him. She didn’t jump, she just blinked.

 

Lucy had never seen such a large or such a purple snake before. And the man the snake was curled around, a shock of maroon hair and caramel colored skin.

 

_That is the most gorgeous snake I have ever seen. The guy with the snake isn’t too bad looking either. It’s such an attractive combination._

 

Cobra’s eyes snapped open at her soul finally saying something he could understand. His black eyes met her chocolate brown ones. His brain stuttered to a halt. Her face was gorgeous too. And her eyes? He could get lost in them. His gaze traveled over her body, slightly lingered on her humongous chest before going further. She was a year younger than him by the looks of it. His gaze traveled lazily back to her face. He read amusement in her eyes when their gazes finally met back up.

 

He couldn’t place it, but she didn’t seem like her raven locks suited her. Maybe she should have blonde hair?

 

While the mystery man was checking her out, Lucy decided to return the favor. He was around her age, maybe a year older. And his massive snake; it really was gorgeous. Most people, most females, didn’t like snakes. But Lucy found the reptiles fascinating.

 

 _I wonder if the snake is venomous_. Lucy chewed her lower lip, her eyes roaming over the snake, on looks alone she couldn’t tell if the snake was venomous or not. _It’s the prettiest color purple though. And its eyes, is that arsenic green?_

 

Cobra listened to her soul as he watched her thoughts shoot across her face. His eyebrow arched as he heard her call Cubellios a familiar instead of a pet or companion; he never approved of somebody more than at that moment. It took her using the word he used to describe Cubellios that helped Cobra decide he was in love with her.

 

 _Holy fucknuts, I’m totally falling in love with this chick._ Falling instantly in love was something Cobra always scoffed at. But he could hear her soul, she was pure, forgiving, and genuinely loved everybody. He wasn’t even sure she could hate somebody. The darkest part of her library soul was the part that dealt with her father and the way she was raised but she didn’t even hate her father. There was only one instance of hatred in her entire soul and even that wasn’t directed at a person but society. Cobra felt himself blanching when he heard the almost rape that was blamed on her. It made his blood boil. Rape was never acceptable, and it was never the victims’ fault.

 

“Hey! I thought I told you to wait in the back!” one of the bar’s bus boys said, pulling Cobra away from the moment.

 

He noticed how the mystery female smiled sadly at him before turning her soundpod louder and turned back to the dishes, the last thing he picked out of her soul was her desire to pet Cubellios.

 

Cobra pulled his gaze away from the girl reluctantly and sneered at the intrusion. This bus boy was in his early twenties and weaselly in the worst type of way.

 

“Oh,” the bus boy threw Cobra a wink, “I see you’ve discovered our newest addition.” The bus boy leaned closer to Cobra. “She’s a bit young and virginal for my tastes, but, damn, if she isn’t fine as fuck. Thought about getting to know her a bit, mix her up one of my special cocktails.” He whispered. “Still might, she’s new after all.” He laughed, it echoed badly off the walls, making Cobra want to punch the guy.

 

Cobra narrowed his eyes, not bothering to not read the bus boy’s soul. The fucker was talking about drugging the poor girl and raping her. Without thought, Cobra fisted his hands in the bus boy’s hair and slammed his head against the nearest wall.

 

“Don’t even think about shit like that!” Cobra hissed as he spewed poison from his mouth, dropping the bus boy on the floor and kicking the guy’s sternum. “You fucking disgust me and I’m going to make sure as shit Brain never works with a dickwad like you again.”

 

The bus boy coughed, blubbering as Cobra continued kicking the shit out of him.

 

“Give me the message you sick fuck before I forget why I’m here and kill you.” Cobra bent down and yanked the bus boy’s head to an odd angle.

 

The bus boy shakily pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Cobra. Cobra sneered again before knocking the bus boy unconscious with one sound punch.

 

Straightening, dusting he hands off on his pants, and stuffing the paper into his coat pocket he noticed that wide eyed stare of the girl.

 

“Shit!” He muttered to himself. Starting to pull up knock out gas, he was stopped by the girl.

 

“Thank you!” Lucy blurted.

 

“Huh?” Cobra narrowed his eyes at the girl. He quickly read her soul. _She knew that the fucker wanted to rape her, it was why she never walked home alone and always come up with an excuse when he asked her for drinks._ Cobra got a few flashes of bull man with an ax and some strange crab guy.

 

“I know he probably did something to you to warrant the ass beating but as a byproduct, you helped me too.” Lucy smiled at him.

 

She flashed him a smile and that’s when Cobra learned that she had seen the entire exchange because now her soul was wondering what of magic a person could do if they spewed poisonous gases out of their mouths.

 

 _I wonder if I could learn how to poison people._ She wondered as she flashed one last smile at Cobra before turning back to wash dishes. _It would help if guys got too handsy, honestly. They annoy me too much? Gas ‘em. Make them pass out then I can run away. It could also help for when I join a real guild._ Her soul laughed meanly. _If I learned how to spew poisonous gases, then that entire encounter with Michael could have been avoided._

 

Her soul went along that vein for a while; it had Cobra’s eyebrows raising again, in alarm, in admiration, both. The punishments she came up with and her knowledge of poisons was another turn on.

 

 _Damn, this chick is the one for me._ Cobra found himself smiling.

 

Taking a step forward, he tapped the girl on the shoulder. He waited for her to turn back around and take off her headphones.

 

“Hey, Himerope,” he stopped, “what if I did it for you?”

 

Lucy narrowed her eyes, pursed her lips.

 

He heard when her soul completely understood what he was saying. That he implied that he beat the bus boy, poisoned him all for her. Cobra waited for the disgust, the recriminations. He got none. Instead he felt a wave of gratitude so intense he staggered.

 

“Thank you!” Her smile was more sincere, happier.

 

“You’re welcome.” Cobra coughed, scratched his nose. “You want to pet Cu?” He asked suddenly. He had heard how she wanted to pet Cubellios earlier and he didn’t want to leave her just yet.

 

“May I?” Her eyes sparked.

 

“Sure, be careful though-,” Cobra started only to be cut off as she eagerly stepped closer and started scratching Cubellios under the chin.

 

“Venomous right?” Lucy asked.

 

“Yeah.” Cobra fell a little more in love with this girl. She knew the different between poisonous and venomous. It was love. Officially. “Most people ask if she’s poisonous.”

 

Lucy giggled. “Poison is ingested, venom is injected.” She felt brave enough to pet down the snake’s neck. Was it the snake’s neck? Did snakes have necks? “You’re such a pretty snake. Your eyes are the most gorgeous shade of green.” Lucy sighed, withdrawing her hands. “I love arsenic green.”

 

 _And I’m gone. If I wasn’t before, I am now. She knows that arsenic green is a color. Is it too soon to ask her to marry me?_ Cobra felt himself smile, actually smile not just smirk evilly.

 

“Did you call me Himerope?” Lucy cocked her head to the side.

 

“Yeah.” Cobra flushed.

 

“She’s a siren.” Lucy stated, chewed her bottom lip again before flashing a mischievous smile. “I like it. Mind if I call you Ophion?”

 

Cobra laughed. “Really, a serpent god?”

 

Lucy shrugged. “You do have a serpent as a familiar, so.” She giggled.

 

“Sounds like a good idea to me, Himerope.” Cobra winked at her.

 

The two of them stood there in companionable silence, Cobra opened his mouth to ask her out to dinner –world domination plans be damned, Brain could fucking wait –when he felt his lacrima go off.

 

“Fuck, gotta go, Himerope.” Cobra winked at her.

 

“Ok, Ophion.” Lucy winked back at him before turning back to her dishes.

 

Cobra groaned inwardly. Himerope was perfect for him. He hoped like fucking hell that he could see her again. Though, now that he had her scent –he took another big whiff that was her whiskey and petrichor scent –he could find her again whenever he wanted. He left the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himerope - a Siren  
> Ophion - or Ophioneus was an elder Titan god in Greek mythology, who was the ruler of the Earth along with his wife Eurynome. The couple was later overthrown by Cronus and Rhea. Ophioneus means snake.


	4. Gajeel

Lucy, ever since Ophion –the gorgeous mystery man with the even more gorgeous purple snake –took out the other bus boy—was on both dishwasher and bus boy duty. Not that she had a problem with that per se. She never saw anybody that screamed Rune Knight. Plus, working at the Rune Knight building told her that, so far, her father hadn’t noticed she was missing. Doranbolt was very understanding, an absolute sweetheart really, he promised he’d warn her if her father ever did send a request to the Rune Knights to find her. Lucy hadn’t seen Ophion since that night four weeks ago, but she somehow felt that he was still watching out for her.

 

She felt like she had two mages looking out for her. She liked the thought even if it wasn’t true.

 

#

 

Gajeel couldn’t believe Totomaru wanted to come here. The Iron Dragon Slayer could believe less that fact that the Fire Mage had somehow talked him into coming.

 

Maelstrom was a shit club. The music was an odd mix of gangster rap, heavy metal, trance, hypnotic, pop, and classical rock. Was the DJ on drugs?

 

Gajeel took a mean whiff of the air, narrowing in on the DJ. Nope, she wasn’t on drugs. She was just grinning manically because that was her personality. Fucking creepy.

 

Clicking his tongue is disgust, Gajeel relaxed against the bar. At least this bar had nice whiskey. Most bars that Totomaru wanted to frequent had swill that was passed off as whiskey.

 

“Hey, Miek!” a friendly feminine voice sounded behind him.

 

Gajeel glanced over his shoulder to see a shock of raven locks pulled into a messy bun. He let his gaze rake lower. The owner of the tangled mess was hot. Killer curves, flat stomach. Gajeel sniffed, only to be assailed by a new scent. Whiskey and petrichor. His gaze singled out the woman with the raven hair.

 

“Hey, Lucy.” Miek, the bartender smiled at her. “Here’s the newest load.”

 

“Thanks!” Lucy chirped, flashing the big man a megawatt smile before turning on her heel and heading back to the kitchen.

 

Gajeel pushed himself away from the bar, following his nose. He couldn’t help it. Something about her.

 

#

 

“Huh.” Lucy chewed her bottom lip. She really should’ve thought this through. She couldn’t open the door with her arms full. The door was a push door when leaving from the kitchen, but coming from the bar, the door required somebody to pull the handle.

 

“Need help?” a rough voice sounded behind her.

 

“Please?” Lucy begged desperately.

 

The voice grunted and the next thing she knew, the door was opened.

 

“Thanks!” Lucy said over her shoulder as she entered the back room. _Why did the conveyor belt have to break tonight of all nights?_ Rolling her eyes, she put the tub of dirty cups, mixers, and stirrers in the sink. _I hope Baird is out buying a new lacrima. I don’t think I can take carrying any more tubs of these heavy-ass ceramic mugs._

 

Lucy grabbed the washrag, ready to continue to wash dishes, put her headphones back on as she turned her soundpod on. _Although, I am working on my arm strength so maybe not completely horrible._

 

She began humming as she worked, her hips swaying the music in her ears as she started washing dishes again.

 

#

 

Gajeel was never really an ass man. Truth be told he was more of an eye guy. He was all about a woman having a nice set of eyes on her. And it didn’t matter what color, just as long as they were expressive, so he could tell what she was thinking while his nose was able to smell how she felt. It helped.

 

But this chick. The bus girl, dishwasher, her ass, he could bounce a jewel off her ass it was so tight. Rounded, big enough to give him a nice handful, enough cushion for the pushing. Yeah, her ass was mouthwatering.

 

She had to be two years younger than him, maybe one year. Didn’t matter. She was sexy, her scent was intoxicating. Gajeel could eat her up.

 

Now if only he could see her eyes.

 

Gajeel leaned against the wall and watched her –Lucy according to the bartender –sway her hips in time with whatever she was listening to. It sounded like she was listening to Diamante*. Her choice of music was definitely interesting and, if he was honest with himself, a turn on. Gajeel loved a woman that loved rock.

 

Lucy turned to get more cups into the dish water when her foot slipped, she closed her eyes as the floor started getting closer, waiting for the jarring of her body hitting the floor. It never came.

 

Lucy opened her eyes, meeting the most gorgeous blood red pair of eyes she had ever seen. The eyes were in an angular face filled with piercings. Piercing along the bridge of his nose, in the eyebrows, on his chin. Lucy’s gaze roamed over his face, took in his wild untamed raven black hair. The seriousness and worry in his beautiful eyes. He was probably the same age as Doranbolt, eighteen.

 

“Thanks.” Lucy breathed at last. She was wrapped in his arms. His muscular, warm arms.

 

Gajeel grunted. “No problem.” He reluctantly let her go. To continue contact he dusted off and righted her clothes.

 

Lucy looked down at her rescuer’s arms. He had piercings on his arms as well.

 

“I’m Lucy.” She held out a hand, a grateful smile plastered on her face.

 

“Gajeel.” Gajeel accepted her hand. His brain focusing only on how she felt in his arms and how deep a chocolate brown her eyes were. _So expressive_. Her face read gratitude. Her eyes read how she was grateful, impressed, curious, excited, happy. Gajeel took a tentative whiff. Whiskey and petrichor.

 

He found himself taking a deeper breath and closing his eyes. _Her skin’s like silk._

 

Lucy’s eyes widened at the texture of Gajeel’s hand. It was –her mind search for the correct term –pleasant she decided.

 

“Were you the one that opened the door for me?” Lucy blushed, chewing her bottom lip, praying she was correct.

 

Gajeel opened his eyes, pulled out of his trance at her softly spoken question. “Yeah.” He found himself caressing her palm with his fingers, his thumb skittering across her knuckles.

 

Lucy sighed. _That feels lovely._ She closed her eyes at the sensation of Gajeel’s fingers.

 

“Hey! Lucy! Did somebody with black hair come back here with you?” Baird cried out as the door between the bar and kitchen opened.

 

Gajeel dropped her hand like it was acid. Both felt bereft at the loss of contact.

 

“Yeah, Baird.” Lucy flashed a smile at Gajeel, assuring him everything was fine. “He opened the door for me then saved me from breaking my nose.”

 

Baird came around the corner, stopped when he saw Lucy and Gajeel. Lucy with a smile on her face, Gajeel with a scowl, his arms crossed over his chest. The older man and the Iron Dragon Slayer studied each other. Gajeel was pissed at the intrusion, Baird was worried about Lucy. Lucy was a sweetheart and a half, always looking at the good in people, which was wonderful, but the bar owner was afraid it would often be detrimental to her health.

 

“You should really invest in some anti-slip floors or a mat or something, Baird.” Lucy’s bell like laugh rang out.

 

Baird noticed how Gajeel instantly relaxed upon hearing it. _Well, that’s interesting._ Baird thought.

 

“Thanks for saving my best worker.” Baird inclined his head at Gajeel.

 

Gajeel nodded back.

 

“But no bar patrons are allowed in the back.” Baird shrugged, his tone broke no argument.

 

Gajeel rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

 

Gajeel made to move away until Lucy grabbed his elbow, he looked over his shoulder.

 

“Thanks again, Gajeel.” Her face soft, her eyes softer.

 

Gajeel swallow thickly. “You’re welcome.” He rasped out before turning and leaving the kitchen.

 

Lucy sighed and went back to washing dishes.

 

#

 

Totomaru found Gajeel moodily staring at the back of the bar. Not that the Iron Dragon Slayer ever did anything in anyway but moody, really. Well, strictly speaking that wasn’t true. Gajeel did a lot of things not-moodily. Gajeel did things grumpily, angrily, broodingly. All those lovely angst-ridden emotions that hinted at Gajeel being a mean bastard.

 

“Where have you been?” Totomaru hiccupped. He really shouldn’t drink fizzy alcoholic drinks.

 

“None of your goddamn business.” Gajeel spat out half-heartedly.

 

Totomaru arched an eyebrow. Gajeel was being friendlier than usual? “Ok.” Totomaru flagged down the bartender. “Well, I’m done. Let’s go.”

 

Gajeel grunted.

 

Being the wonderful ‘friend’ that Totomaru was, the Fire Mage paid for Gajeel’s tab as well. It was, after all, the least Totomaru could do. He basically blackmailed the poor Iron Dragon Slayer to come to Crocus, then bribed Gajeel with all his silverware to get Gajeel to agree to come to the bar.

 

#

 

Gajeel ignored Totomaru as the Fire Mage went on and on about this one chick he had met while dancing. Gajeel didn’t care. His mind was back in the bar’s kitchen. On one luscious Lucy. Damn, it was almost criminal somebody should smell that delectable.

 

Gajeel scratched his chin before throwing his arms behind his head, placing his hands on the back of his neck. He could find reasons to keep coming to Crocus right? He was sure he could find her from her scent alone.


	5. Laxus

If there was one thing Laxus hated more than his father and being in his grandfather’s shadow it was being an errand boy for said grandfather.

 

“Laxus, when will you be going?” Freed’s quiet voice broke into Laxus’ bad mood.

 

Laxus glanced at his green-haired best friend. The look on Freed’s face only made Laxus’ mood sour more.

 

“Pretty fucking soon.” Laxus rolled his eyes at Freed’s offended huff.

 

“So, boss man, what’s Makarov got you doing?” Bickslow’s curiosity knew no bounds.

 

“None ya fucking business you nosey shit.” Laxus smacked Bickslow up the side of the head. The hit wasn’t as hard as it could have been.

 

Bickslow took the hit, comically falling out of his chair, making gagging noises as if in his death throes.

 

Laxus laughed, Freed rolled his eyes, Evergreen arched an eyebrow and decided studiously ignoring her male teammates was the way to go.

 

#

 

Lucy regretted her shoe choice. Seven-inch neon green stilettoes to go with her cream-colored dress. She looked like a million jewel. Her feet loathed her.

 

“Miss Roberts!”

 

Lucy turned on the ball of her foot to look at Captain Lahar. It was such a shame he was a complete and total jackass, he was really attractive. Possibly older than what she preferred though.

 

“Captain Lahar?” Lucy smiled up at him. With her seven-inch heels she was closer to his height.

 

Lahar blinked at her a few times, her change in height disorienting. “I am having somebody coming in from,” he closed his eyes, shuddered, “Fairy Tail,” he pushed out through gritted teeth. “I’m going to need you to escort him to the records department and help him look through some records.”

 

Lucy arched an eyebrow. _But nobody but Rune Knights got to look through the records. Not even the magic counsel._ “As you wish, Captain.” She inclined her head.

 

#

 

Laxus could feel himself losing control of his lightening. It happened when he got angry or annoyed. And he was definitely annoyed heading towards downright pissed. Being passed off to some secretary to be his babysitter while he looked through some damn records for the old man.

 

_Fucking gramps._ Laxus leaned against the wall in the lobby. He could have sat but he was a tall, broad shouldered, muscular man. He was more intimidating when standing and he knew it. And he wanted others to know it as well.

 

His orange eyes scanned the room, causing the secretaries and toadies scurrying about to scurrying faster to get away from the intensity.

 

“Mr. Dreyar?” A softly amused voice sounded to his left.

 

_Time to work my magic._ Laxus smirked internally, he knew the intensity of his irate gaze often left people breathless and nervous. Turning to look at the source of the voice only to stop as his gaze met warm chocolate brown eyes swimming with amusement.

 

#

 

Lucy watched with ever increasing amusement as the Fairy Tail mage, a Mr. Dreyar –why did that name seem familiar? —kept intimidating the toadies and other secretaries. She had no idea why but his surely demeanor was hilarious to her.

 

His surliness wasn’t from being unhappy like her father’s was. No, Mr. Dreyar’s surliness was based solely off how impatient he was because he felt like he had better things to do.

 

“Are you ready?” Lucy kept her face expressionless, but she couldn’t hide how amused she was.

 

Laxus could only nod. This secretary was gorgeous. Chocolate brown eyes, raven-black hair, tiny waist, long legs. And what legs they were. Laxus was a leg man. Her seven-inch heels only emphasized how gorgeous her legs were.

 

“This way then, Mr. Dreyar.” Lucy began walking away from the silent giant blond man.

 

His gaze was drawn to the sway of her hips. It should be illegal how mouthwatering her hips were. Trying to get his suddenly ravenous libido in line, Laxus took a giant breath of air. And instantly regretted it. Her scent. Expensive whiskey and petrichor.

 

He felt his pupils dilate, his nostril flare.

 

_She smells like a lightning storm in a whiskey bottle._

 

He didn’t realize he she had stopped outside a yellow door until he almost ran into her.

 

“Mr. Dreyar.” Lucy smiled up at him, opening the door for him. “Here we are.”

 

Laxus grunted.

 

#

 

Lucy couldn’t help but admire the physique of the Mr. Dreyar. His blond hair, orange eyes, broad shoulder, tall stature. Even in her seven-inch stilettoes he towered over her. He had a massive scar going over his right eye. His mannerism, his looks, his style, all screamed, shouted, yelled to the heavens he was sexy. She couldn’t help herself as she put more sway into her hips as she led the man to the records department.

 

_And I get to spend as much time with him as possible._ Lucy had to swallow her drool. _Oh, please, let it take all afternoon to find whatever he’s looking for._

 

“So, Mr. Dreyar, is there anything I may help you with?” Lucy smiled, ignoring how her voice sounded breathless.

 

Laxus’ eyebrow arched. _Is she as affected by me as I am by her?_ He smirked, noting how her breath hitched as her eyes were drawn to his lips. He took a whiff. Oh, yes, she was as affected by him as he was by her.

 

_There should be a limit to how sexy a man looks while smirking_ Lucy shook herself to gather her thoughts, forcing her eyes to meet his again. He winked at her, but he was just as affected by her as she was by him if his dilated pupils were any indication.

 

“Oh, you can.” Laxus’ smirk turned feral. “But I think we should look for the records I need.”

 

Lucy felt her face heat up. _Was he hitting on me?_ “Of course.”

 

Laxus spent the rest of the afternoon making his lovely babysitter blush.

 

#

 

Doranbolt wondered the hallways, bored. He had thirty more minutes before the earliest he could clock out. It was exceedingly boring when he had no leads on the Oracion Seis. Incredibly boring and annoying and frustrating and his favorite secretary was helping some guy from Fairy Tail.

 

Doranbolt found himself outside the records room, being ever the detective -Lahar would call him a Nosey Nancy- Doranbolt spied on Lucy and the Fairy Tail mage.

 

#

 

The Raijinshu was waiting for Laxus in the lobby as he finished his task. Evergreen was reading a recruitment flyer for the Rune Knights, Bickslow was slowly transferring his totems’ souls into random office supplies, Freed was mentally tallying the amount of times the Rune Knights have tried to recruit him.

 

“He’s here and with a total babe.” Bickslow whispered.

 

Freed’s eyes went to one of the many doorways that intersected with the lobby. Arching an eyebrow, Freed noticed how happy Laxus looked with the brunette by his side. Laxus was never happier than when he was teasing somebody. And the way the young woman was reacting to Laxus would definitely please the older man.

 

Freed’s focus went to the young woman by Laxus’ side. Raven-hair, small waist, humungous bust, well proportioned hips, lovely smile. Freed could admit the woman was beautiful even if he wasn’t one for brunettes, he always preferred a blonde. But this woman was gorgeous.

 

“Yo, boss man, you find what you was lookin’ for?” Bickslow asked as Laxus came to stand next to Evergreen, his red eyes never leaving the curvaceous brunette walking by his leader’s side.

 

“Yeah.” Laxus rolled his eyes.

 

“Have a wonderful evening, Mr. Dreyar.” Lucy smiled in goodbye at the older man, gifting each of his companions a smile as well.

 

“Hey, what’s your name?” Laxus asked. He had spent five hours with the woman and he didn’t know her name.

 

“Lucy.” Lucy inclined her head again. “Good evening.” She turned and, seeing Doranbolt waving at her like an idiot, she walked over to the Rune Knight.

 

Laxus and Bickslow narrowed their gazes as Lucy went to meet the Rune Knight. Laxus growled and Bickslow’s totems began glowing in a menacing way, their jealousy coming through. Evergreen and Freed exchanged amused glances. Bickslow and Laxus had similar taste in women.

 

#

 

Doranbolt flicked his gaze back to the Raijinshu and Laxus Dreyar. The Laxus Dreyar. The man and team were as impressive as all the rumors say.

 

Slinging an arm over Lucy’s shoulders, Doranbolt laughed. “So, have a fun day wading through records with The Laxus Dreyar?”

 

Lucy stopped, blinked up at her friend. “The Laxus Dreyar? As in the Thunder God, Laxus Dreyar?”

 

Doranbolt burst into laughter, looking back over at Laxus and the Raijinshu. “Yeah. And you spent all day with him.”

 

He laughed harder as Lucy’s face heated up to a shade of red that was almost unhealthy.  Laughing the Rune Knight led the sputtering woman away.

 

“Come on, I’ll buy you dinner, so you can process it.” Doranbolt chuckled. Lucy’s reactions were only the best.

 

#

 

Laxus snorted as his keen hearing overheard what the Rune Knight was telling Lucy.

 

“What’s so amusing, boss man?” Bickslow was still staring daggers at the Rune Knight.

 

“She didn’t realize who I was.” Laxus began chuckling as he led his team out of the building.

 

“How did she not know who you were?” Evergreen fanned herself.

 

“Who knows?” Laxus laughed harder.

 

Bickslow was the next one to laugh.

 

Freed and Evergreen exchanged looks, they didn’t get the joke.


	6. Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue is adorable. Fight me.

Ryos hoped he saw the nice woman again today. She always made sure he had something to eat. Her scent was interesting, whiskey and petrichor. A rainstorm in a whiskey bottle. Rogue couldn’t help it, he automatically trusted her after he scented her that first time she had come across him.

 

Then she smiled, bright, friendly, it met her eyes. The chocolate orbs lighting up with pleasure as he accepted the egg croissant she gave him.

 

“Where’s my little rogue?” Her voice called out from the entrance of the alley.

 

“Here!” Ryos materialized from the shadows.

 

Her smile just widened as he suddenly appeared. It was another thing he liked her about her, she never jumped whenever he came out of the shadows.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I brought you an actual meal today as opposed to just a pastry.” She laughed, holding up a take-away bag.

 

Ryos took a whiff, smelled a cheeseburger and fries. His mouth watered. He hadn’t had a cheeseburger in months.

 

“You want it?” She held up the bag.

 

Ryos made a move to grab it, she pulled it back.

 

“Nope, today we are going to the nearest park and having a picnic.” Her smile widened. “That is, if you want to share your lunch with me.”

 

Ryos wanted nothing more, he nodded eagerly. She giggled.

 

“Then come on.” She jerked her head in the direction of the park, walking away, but slowly so Ryos would have no trouble catching up to her.

 

Upon catching up to her, Ryos slipped his hand into hers. He had been without affection for so long and he trusted her. He stared at the ground, nervous that she’d reject this, reject him. Instead, she squeezed his hand, held it tighter as they walked to the park.

 

Ryos smiled. He figured they looked strange walking down the street. A teenager and a child holding hands. Eleven-year-old Ryos knew he was undersized, being underfed stunts growth, but he was so happy she let him hold her hand.

 

#

 

Lucy had no idea when she first noticed the shadows outside the bakery she lived above was different, all she knew was that one day she noticed the shadows were different, so she kept watching, waiting for something to change. For weeks nothing changed, nothing happened. But every morning she would hear the head baker complain that at night somebody broke into the bakery and always took the pastries too ugly to sell. That was when Lucy got an idea.

 

What if the shadows were a Shadow Mage? A starving Shadow Mage. The mage couldn’t be too bad considering they always waited until the bakery was closed and only took the unsellable goods. So, one day on a Sunday, she bought an egg croissant, walked into the alley behind the bakery, saying that she had an extra pastry if whoever was hungry wanted it.

 

Then he appeared. Her little rogue. She had no idea why the name stuck, or when she started calling him that out loud. They hadn’t exchanged names, they only ever exchanged food and few words. Well, she talked, and he listened.

 

She noticed how a small smile spread across his face after she not only accepted his hand but squeezed it.

 

#

 

Ryos liked how she called him ‘her little rogue.’ He liked the connotations of the word ‘rogue.’ Rogue, yes, he liked it. It went well with his magic. He liked how her raven hair glinted in the sunlight, he liked her whiskey petrichor scent, he liked like her laugh, and he loved how kind she was, always bringing him snack. He even loved her name. Lucy. Lucy.

 

Ryos would catch himself smelling her as a way to memorize her scent. He never wanted to forget her. He never wanted to forget his Lucy. His angel.

 

#

 

Lucy walked out of the bakery and noticed that something wasn’t right with the shadows and she knew. Her little rogue was gone.

 

_Maybe he went to join that guild he kept talking about. To train with his ideal._

 

Lucy hoped so. Her little rogue deserved happiness and a home.

 

Sighing, Lucy walked to work. She was going to miss the little boy and she prayed that she’d see him again one day.


	7. Jellal

Lucy was irked. The day had started off so well, then Lahar had come into the secretarial department, screaming that somebody from the Magic Council was coming to inspect the branch. Then the uptight jackass had turned to Lucy and demanded she be the one that went with both him and the Council Bigwig on the tour of the facilities.

 

Which, she had no problem with. What she had a problem with was Lahar’s entire demeanor about the thing. He could’ve asked nicely, or even asserted instead of coming in like a whirlwind, screeching at her. It reminded her too much of her father and the old life she had fled.

 

#

 

Jellal had many tasks as a Council Member. Most of them he loathed but traveling around the country and inspecting random offices of the Magic Council was always a favorite. He could learn so many things and use them to his advantage, find loop holes while he continued to build the Tower of Heaven, even if the construction was almost complete –he guessed another year before it was completed –it gave him an idea of how the Council would deal with it.

 

This visit should be enjoyable. Visiting a branch of the Rune Knights. Given direct access to the records and how the law enforcement branch of the Magic Council was run. It was too good to be true.

 

“My Lord Siegrain.”

 

Jellal turned and saw Captain Lahar and a gorgeous raven-haired woman trialing the Rune Knight.

 

_Interesting._ Jellal usually didn’t like brunettes, he preferred red heads but there was something about her heart shaped face and her brown eyes and the way she glared daggers at Captain Lahar’s back that intrigued Jellal.

 

“Captain Lahar.” Jellal inclined his head.

 

“This is Miss Roberts, she’ll be joining us in order to take down any ideas you have about improving the Rune Knights.” Captain Lahar gestured to the woman.

 

Jellal turned his full attention to her. Yes, she was gorgeous for a brunette. Her raven hair done up in a loose bun, her gray pants suit with baby pink pumps. She was young, sixteen probably, but poised as if raised to be a secretary –she could’ve been.

 

“Miss Roberts.” Jellal offered his hand for a handshake.

 

“Lord Siegrain.” She took his hand. Her handshake firm but quick.

 

_Yes, interesting._ Jellal found himself smirking. _She doesn’t seem awed by my standing as a Magic Council member. She’d be fun to break._

 

“Shall we begin the tour, Lord Siegrain?” Lahar asked.

 

Jellal tore his gaze from Miss Roberts, nodded. “Proceed, Captain.”

 

#

 

Lucy should have been more respectful to Lord Siegrain but her aggravation at Lahar was still too fresh. Lahar had forced her to go home and change clothes. Apparently, a bright pink blazer paired with a black dress and black stilettos was not the look the Captain wanted. Lahar had even forced Doranbolt to teleport her back to her place for her to change. So, she changed into a gray outfit, but she refused to give way to neutrals completely, pairing her outfit with baby pink pumps.

 

_Take that, Lahar, you asshole._ Lucy stared daggers at the back of Lahar’s head for most of the tour.

 

Yeah, she guessed that Lord Siegrain was impressive, he was probably two years older than her and on the magic council, but he seemed like he was hiding something. He was attractive with his blue hair, moss green eyes, and toned build. Even with the red intricate tattoo around his right eye. Was it a tattoo or a birthmark? A pretty strange birthmark.

 

Lucy was not impressed. –She was highly impressed, but she wasn’t about to let it show. –

 

Also, he kept sending her strange smiles.

 

#

 

Jellal found himself rather liking Miss Roberts. She wasn’t impressed by him. She found him attractive though, he could always tell when females found him attractive but, still, she wasn’t impressed with him. Or, if she was, he couldn’t tell accurately.

 

“Lahar.” A male voice called out.

 

Jellal and company looked and saw Doranbolt, Jellal had been introduced to Lahar’s partner earlier.

 

“Yes, Doranbolt?” Lahar was annoyed to be interrupted.

 

“I have a lead I need to discuss with you real quick.” Doranbolt’s eyes shifted over to Lucy.

 

_Oh, now that’s interesting. Are those two dating?_ Jellal took a step closer to Lucy. He noticed how Doranbolt’s gaze narrowed. Jellal barely hid the feral smile that threatened to break out over his face.

 

Lahar sighed. “Fine.” Turning, bowing to Jellal, “Lord Siegrain, I’ll be back shortly.”

 

“Take your time, Captain Lahar.” Jellal sounded gracious. He could afford to be.

 

As Lahar and the bothersome Doranbolt left the room, Jellal turned to look at the secretary.

 

_Miss Roberts._ Jellal thought. _She doesn’t look like a Miss Roberts. I wonder what her first name is._

 

Various images of Miss Roberts’ succulent body on the floor in front of him, cuffs around her wrists, his cock in her mouth flashed through his mind. It was a satisfying image.

 

Yes, Jellal would enjoy Miss Roberts immensely.

 

#

 

Lucy couldn’t wait for the tour to finish. Lord Siegrain was making her uncomfortable in the way that she was completely turned on.

 

His voice, the way he smirked at her as if he knew that Lahar was annoying her.

 

“Until next time, Lord Siegrain.” Lahar bowed.

 

“Indeed, Captain Lahar.” Lord Siegrain bowed back. “If I have any more suggestions, I shall send them to you.”

 

“Of course, my lord.” Lahar loved suggestions, anything to make the Rune Knights more efficient.

 

“Miss Roberts.” Lord Siegrain bowed to Lucy.

 

“My Lord.” Lucy could feel her cheeks flushing.

 

Lord Siegrain smirked again, and, Lucy could swear that the Council Member winked at her.

 

#

 

Jellal caught himself chuckling as he left the building. Keeping up this subterfuge that he was a good guy was exhausting but sometimes, sometimes it was quite enjoyable. For instance, when he met somebody as delectable as Miss Roberts.

 

He’d never see her again probably, but he had perfect spank bank material now.


	8. Bickslow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, I got a story about this ship called "Hallelujah" but I love this just so damn much I had to do another one.

Bickslow was totally **not** stalking the cute secretary that helped Laxus while the Lightening Dragon Slayer was sifting through records. No, Bickslow would never stalk somebody, didn’t matter how attractive she was. Or how hilarious it was that she didn’t know who Laxus was. Nope.

 

What the Seith Mage was doing was hanging out in a bookstore drowning his unhappiness in the largest cup of salted caramel dark chocolate mocha with a shot of praline and brulee* he could buy.

 

_Why is Laxus always the lucky one?_ Bickslow scoffed at his thoughts.

 

Bickslow finished his coffee and debated on whether or not he wanted to order himself another one. And to top it all off, this store didn’t carry the comic he wanted. Sinking further into his depression he barely registered the bell above the shop’s entrance ding.

 

“Lucy!” the barista called out happily.

 

“Hey, Carlo!” Lucy smiled at the man.

 

“The usual?” Carlo chuckled.

 

“Please!” Lucy smiled at the man before going to sit down at a table to wait for her order.

 

Bickslow flicked his gaze up as the person called Lucy sat at the table next to his.

 

_Holy shit. It’s her._ Bickslow blinked, but after blinking several times he had to admit that he wasn’t hallucinating. It was her, it was Lucy. The woman he had wanted to see again. And she was sitting at the table next to his.

 

“Salted caramel dark chocolate mocha with a shot of praline and brulee!” Carlo called.

 

Lucy giggled as she stood to get her coffee. “You don’t have to keep calling it out, y’know. I know what I order.” She rolled her eyes at the man.

 

“Yeah, but it’s a complicated order and I want to warn whoever might be thinking about hitting on you.” Carlo winked at her.

 

Lucy laughed, shaking her head.

 

“Hey, you know the guy at the table next to yours?” Carlo pointed at Bickslow.

 

Lucy glanced over her shoulder and saw a tall, muscular man with dark blue hair, caramel colored skin, and five totems. “Yeah, what about him?” She turned a questioning eye back to Carlo.

 

“He ordered his coffee exactly how you do.” Carlo nodded his head.

 

“Exactly?” Lucy glanced back at the bluenette.

 

“Exactly, down to the brulee shot.” Carlo flicked the towel he carried around before slapping it onto this shoulder.

 

“Huh.” Lucy nodded at Carlo before going back to her table.

 

Bickslow knew the barista was talking about him but he didn’t pay attention, he was too busy being amazed that Lucy’s order was exactly like his. _I thought I was the only person in all of Fiore that wanted a shot of praline and brulee in my salt caramel dark chocolate mocha. I wonder if it has milk or a substitute._ Bickslow often disliked how he was lactose intolerant, but coconut milk and almond milk wasn’t too bad.

 

“Hey.”

 

Bickslow looked over, Lucy was smiling at him.

 

“Does your coffee use milk or a substitute?” Lucy asked with a smile.

 

“Substitute. Almond milk today. Lactose intolerant.” Bickslow smiled back at her.

 

“Twinsies!” Lucy held out her hand, fist closed but her pinky held out.

 

“Twinsies?” Bickslow asked, eyeing her hand.

 

Lucy giggled, grabbing the closest of Bickslow’s hand, forming it into a fist but keeping the pinky out. She wrapped her pinky around his before curling his pinky around hers.

 

Swinging their combined hands together she flashed a smile at him. “Coffee twins.” She brought up their hands. “We’re connected forever now.”

 

Bickslow’s smile was stupidly happy. He very much doubted that Laxus had this kind of interaction with her. “Bickslow.” He squeezed her pinky.

 

“Lucy.” She squeezed his pinky back.

 

“Would you like to join me?” Bickslow gestured to the other chair at his table.

 

“I’d love to.” Lucy flashed another smile, dropping his hand so she could pick up her coffee and book to sit across from him at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praline and Brulee -coffee flavors you can get at Starbucks but only in the winter b/c they're lame only serve the good stuff seasonally. Like, how hard would it be to serve praline, brulee, and mint chocolate year round? Not that hard, right? Also, they stopped serving the coconut drink in general in my area and that's ultra annoying too. I have loads of feels about my coffee and tea.


	9. Sting

Sting was following her. He couldn’t help it. She smelled faintly of four other Dragon Slayers. His nose never lied. Dragon Slayers smelled like dragons. He needed to know why she smelled like dragons.

 

Was she claimed by any of the other dragons? Was she their family? Was she their friend? Were the Dragon Slayers together? Did they form a group? Could Sting join if so?

 

So, Sting would follow her until he figured out why she smelled of other Dragon Slayers and to see if he finally found a home. _Home. She smells like home._

 

Sting didn’t notice a tiny totem that followed both him and the woman.

 

#

 

Lucy couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being followed. But every time she looked behind her, there was nothing there. She often thought she saw a small wooden totem but shrugged it off. Totems didn’t fly. Or, well, they did, but they couldn’t be away from their masters; she did know how Seith Magic worked, the library at the Rune Knights Headquarters had so many books on different types of magic.

 

“Whatever. Just being paranoid since Ran told me about that sighting.” Lucy shuddered. Maybe what she felt were the body guards that Doranbolt and Lahar hired? She hoped so.

 

#

 

Cobra watched as Himerope paused in the middle of the street.

 

_Does she know I’m here?_

 

Ever since being sighted, Cobra had made sure he wasn’t as obvious in his stalking habits. He glanced over at Racer, clueless as to why the speed fuck was here.

 

Cobra and Cubellios exchanged annoyed glances; stalking Himerope was **_their_** thing, there was no room for another.

 

That didn’t mean there weren’t others though. Cobra caught a distinct scent of a First-Generation Dragon Slayer stalking her movements. Then there was that fucking wooden tiki whatever the hell. That floating puppet smelled of another Second-Generation Dragon Slayer and somebody with another type of Soul Magic.

 

“What’s up with this chick and getting stalkers?” Racer asked.

 

“I don’t know. What is up with her and getting stalkers?” Cobra rolled his eyes. _Like you’re one to talk, fucker._

 

Racer glanced over at Cobra, after a while, the Speed Mage shrugged. He had no answer for Cobra.

 

#

 

Sting wasn’t an overly observant person. He was rather oblivious much to his chagrin. He kept trying to be more observant. But he’d always get distracted. You’d think that him being a Dragon Slayer would guarantee his powers of observation being the best since his hearing, sight, and ability to scent things were about hundred times stronger than normal humans. This was not the case.

 

So, it took him a bit longer than he’d like to admit noticing the disreputable character trailing the Home –his brain had decided calling her that since Sting didn’t know her real name. And by the time he did notice, it was almost too late.

 

“Hey!” She yelled.

 

Sting materialized out of the light just as the villain pushed Home down.

 

“Bastard!” Sting punched the man in the face, ripping Home’s purse out of the villain’s grasp.

 

“You little shit! Mind your own fucking business!” The villain shouted. “This cunt owes me!”

 

Home blanched, her face blotching in anger. “I don’t owe you shit! You tried to drug me!”

 

Sting felt his rage building. _This fucker tried to hurt her before?_ “White Dragon’s Claw!” He screamed, attacking the man.

 

And that was all it took. The villain crumpled like a piece of paper.

 

Home looked between her attacker and Sting, she opened her mouth to say something when the whistles the Rune Knights used sounded.

 

“Hurry! Let’s go!” Sting grabbed her hand, began yanking her away from the scene.

 

“Hey!” She cried out, but she came willingly, the hustle and bustle of the Rune Knights receding.

 

#

 

Lucy didn’t have time to think before she was being pulled behind a twelve-year-old blonde boy. A boy that had rescued her from that creepy guy that used to work at Maelstrom. _And he used such a strange spell. White Dragon’s claw? What even is that?_

 

Lucy knew objectively that spell belonged in the repertoire of a Dragon Slayer. But Dragon Slaying was a lost magic. Maybe this kid was from Alvarez or the Giltena continent? Not much was really known about that country or that continent, he could come from there.

 

Finally, he stopped running, leaning against a wall, panting, he flashed her a smile.

 

“Sorry about that.” He apologized, his grin infectious. “But I didn’t want to get scolded by the Rune Knights again for using my magic inappropriately.”

 

Lucy giggled. _That sounded like something Lahar would say._ “Was the first run in with the Rune Knights involve a guy named Lahar?”

 

His face registered shock. “How did you know?”

 

Lucy laughed. “Because that sounds like exactly like something he would say.” She laughed some more when she saw the continued confusion in the kid’s face. “I work for the Rune Knights as a secretary.”

 

He groaned and smacked himself on the forehead. “So, there was no need for us to run?”

 

“Nope.” Lucy started laughing harder.

 

He shook his head ruefully before he too started laughing.

 

When the laughter finally died down, Lucy extended her hand. “Lucy.”

 

“Sting.” They shared a mad smile as they shook hands.

 

#

 

Cobra was pissed. First, Himerope kept accruing stalkers. Second, she was attacked by that same asshole that Cobra had taken care of back at Maelstrom. Third, she was saved by another Dragon Slayer.

 

_The fuck!_

 

The Poison Dragon Slayer growled. “More future competition.”

 

“Hmm?” Racer inquired.

 

“Nothing.” Cobra glared at the Speed Mage. Why was Racer even here?

 

#

 

Bickslow had stopped walking, Lucy was being attacked! But she was saved by a kid. A kid? And that attack? That was one powerful ass attack.

 

“Bix, what is up with you today? You’re spacing out more than usual.” Freed looked up at his friend in concern.

 

“Nothing, man.” Bickslow shook his head, making sure Poppo was still trailing Lucy; the little totem was.

 

Freed frowned, studying the taller mage. Finally noticing that Bickslow only have four totems instead of the usual five. Opening his mouth to ask the Seith Mage where his other ‘baby’ was, Freed paused. If Bickslow didn’t bring up the fact that his fifth totem was doing something, then it wasn’t mission critical. Freed closed his mouth. Allowing his friend to keep his secrets.

 

#

 

Lahar cast a critical eye around the crime scene. Something about it seemed familiar.

 

“According to eyewitnesses, this guy,” Doranbolt pointed at the still unconscious man on the ground, “attacked a cute young woman. Then, before anybody could interfere, this blonde kid materializes out of light, punches him in the face before yelling ‘White Dragon’s Claw’ and knocking the guy out.”

 

“White Dragon’s Claw? Are they sure?” Lahar asked his partner.

 

“Yep. That’s girl over there has Perfect Memory Magic*.” Doranbolt pointed to a female currently being questioned by another Rune Knight.

 

“Perfect Memory Magic.” _Perfect_. Lahar loved Perfect Memory Magic. “I would like to speak to her.”

 

“She’s over there, I doubt anybody will object.” Doranbolt rolled his eyes. It was like Lahar forgot he was the captain and everybody had to do what he said.

 

Lahar spared a quick glare at his partner before promptly ignoring the Spatial mage before walking over to the witness. “You’re the witness with Perfect Memory Magic?”

 

“Yes.” She was perhaps twenty, looked like she worked for a title company. “I’m Jessica.”

 

“Jessica, it is very important you tell me exactly what happened.” Lahar pulled out a recording lacrima. “Is it alright if I record your testimony?”

 

Jessica nodded. “Yeah, my boss,” she pointed at an older woman talking to another Rune Knight, “she saw what happened too, but she doesn’t have Perfect Memory.”

 

Lahar nodded, turning the lacrima on. “You may begin.”

 

Jessica nodded, took a deep breath. “So, this chick, she had to be about sixteen, maybe seventeen, with raven-black hair, really cute too, was walking down the street when the man pulled on her purse talking about how she owed him -.”

 

Lahar tuned out the story, he could review it later.

 

“Wait, you said that she said the man tried to drug her?” Doranbolt interrupted Jessica’s narrative.

 

“Yes, sir.” Jessica nodded.

 

“Shit.” Doranbolt exchanged a meaningful glance with Lahar.

 

_Shit is right._ Lahar sighed. Now he knew the intended victim had been Lucy and her savior was none other than Sting Eucliffe.

 

#

 

Lucy insisted Sting talk to the Rune Knights. The White Dragon Slayer had done nothing wrong and she would make damn sure that he wouldn’t get in trouble for saving her.

 

“Lucy!” Doranbolt’s relieved shout drew her attention to the other side of the lobby.

 

Sting slipped his hand into hers.

 

Doranbolt used his magic to appear right in front of Lucy before engulfing her in a bone crushing hug. Sting tightened his grip on her hand, a small growl rumbling in his throat.

 

“I’m so glad you’re safe!” Doranbolt pushed Lucy at arm’s length, making sure she was unharmed, pulling her back into a hug, dropping a quick kiss to her forehead. “We were so worried when we realized it was you and we couldn’t find you! You even gave your body guards the slip!”

 

Lucy laughed, extracting herself from the Spatial Mage’s bone jarring hug. “I didn’t mean to. And I didn’t mean to run away, but Sting here got nervous and just acted out of instinct.” Lucy pulled Sting forward.

 

“Sting Eucliffe.” Doranbolt narrowed his eyes at the younger mage.

 

“Yeah.” Sting was not about to be afraid of this Doranbolt. Not in front of Home –Lucy!—, he would be brave for her. Afterall, she promised that he wouldn’t get in trouble.

 

“Thank you for saving my friend.” Doranbolt stuck his hand out for a handshake.

 

Sting looked at Lucy, at her slight nod of encouragement, he accepted the handshake from Doranbolt. “It’s no problem.”

 

Turning back to Lucy, Doranbolt grimaced. “You gotta talk to Lahar. Both of you.”

 

Lucy frowned. “I know.”

 

#

 

Doranbolt could only admire Lucy. She was gutsy. She was the only person that cold force Lahar to do something the Rune Knight didn’t want to. Such as allow Lucy to be in the same room with Sting during questioning.

 

“Miss Roberts,” Lahar pinched the bridge of his nose, “it is against procedure for the two of you to be questioned while in the same room.”

 

Lucy narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms, her face fixed into a mulish expression. “He is an orphan and needs an adult to be with him while you question him. That’s also procedure, Captain Lahar.”

 

Doranbolt and Sting exchanged amused glances. The Spatial Mage’s liking of the kid increasing as the kid realized this was something Lucy and Lahar did on a regular basis, argue the minutia of procedural rules to each other.

 

“I can get one of the other secretaries to sit with him.” Lahar crossed his arms, unconsciously mirroring Lucy.

 

“He doesn’t know any of the other secretaries, only me and he wouldn’t feel comfortable with them being with him.” Lucy smirked knowingly.

 

Lahar sighed, closed his eyes. She was correct. A child had to be questioned in the presence of an adult the child felt comfortable with. “Fine. But you’re not allowed to answer for him or tell us your side.”

 

“Fine.” Lucy winked at Sting when Lahar turned to grab another recording lacrima.

 

Sting and Doranbolt exchanged another amused glance.

 

#

 

Bickslow giggled, he couldn’t help it. Lucy was a force to be reckoned with.

 

“Bickslow, that’s it! You have been creepier than usual today and I demand to know why!” Evergreen stood in front of him, hands on hips, glaring, her glasses pushed down to the edge of her nose. The threat of her secondary magic evident.

 

Bickslow shuddered, he didn’t enjoy being turned to stone. He decided a vague answer was the best. “I’ve had Poppo follow somebody all day just for funsies. Y’know?” It was the truth but also a lie. It was the best kind. Laxus wouldn’t be able to smell the lie, and Bickslow did have his totems follow random people when he was bored.

 

Evergreen narrowed her gaze but pushed her glasses back up, Bickslow breathed a sigh of relief. “I will never understand how you find that amusing.”

 

Bickslow shrugged. “It’s not for you to understand, Ever.”

 

Evergreen glared at him again.

 

#

 

Sting was in love with Lucy. She was wonderful. She smelled of home even if she didn’t realize it, she defended him against the Rune Knights, and then she fed him while offering him a place to stay. And she was a fantastic cook.

 

“Sting, I think you need a haircut.” Lucy pursed her lips.

 

Sting twirled a strand of blonde hair around a finger. “I guess?”

 

“There is no ‘I guess’. You need one. And you’re getting one.” Lucy smiled at him before pulling out a golden key. “Open gate of the Crab! Cancer!”

 

Sting blinked as a man duel wielding scissors with crab legs sticking out of his back suddenly appeared. “What the fuck is that?”

 

Lucy smacked the back of his head. “Language! You’re not allowed to use that word until you’re sixteen.” She tweaked his nose to soften her admonition.

 

Sting rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry.” He mumbled, secretly pleased she cared enough about him to give him a haircut and give him advice. “What is he?” Sting wasn’t sure if the crab man was a thing or a person, but it was better to be careful, Lucy hit harder than he thought.

 

“He’s a Celestial Spirit. He’s Cancer, the crab constellation.” Lucy explained. “And he’s going to give you a haircut and anything else you might want.”

 

Sting looked between Lucy and the crab-man—Cancer –and blinked. “Ummm, sure?”

 

Lucy giggled. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. He does my hair all the time.” She fluffed her hair. “He’s the one that made me a brunette.”

 

“You mean that’s not your natural hair color?” Sting had heard of people dying their hair but never met anybody that admitted it.

 

“Nope, I’m blonde like you.” Lucy poked Sting’s cheek.

 

Sting took another bit of his food as he thought. “And he’ll do whatever I want?”

 

Lucy nodded.

 

“I don’t want to change my hair color, but I guess an earring would look pretty cool.” Sting had always wanted an earring.

 

Lucy’s brow rose. “An earring? Yeah, he can do that too.”

 

 “Great!” Sting put down his fork. “Then let’s do it!”

 

“Whatever you say, baby!” Cancer nodded, his scissors glinting in the light.

 

#

 

Sting left while Lucy was still asleep. He had woken up to a strong scent of three Dragon Slayers. Two much more powerful Dragon Slayers. Lucy didn’t deserve to be in the middle of a four-way Dragon Slayer fight.

 

“Thanks Lucy.” Sting sniffed her one last time. “You’ll always be home to me.”

 

Fingering his earring, a white crystal attached to a golden hoop, he left through the front door. He left a note as well.

 

#

 

Gajeel glared with narrowed eyes at the blonde Dragon Slayer in Lucy’s apartment.

 

_Future competition?_ The Iron Dragon Slayer couldn’t help that thought. Lucy’s scent was perfect for a Dragon Slayer.  The kid wouldn’t be interested in Lucy sexually for years but give it five or six years and the blonde kid would be sniffing after Lucy romantically. Didn’t matter the age difference. It never did with Dragons, so it didn’t with Dragon Slayers.

 

Gajeel ignored the other Dragon Slayers on the other roof tops. He growled low in his throat.

 

#

 

Cobra sneered at the kid Dragon Slayer as he watched the little idiot leave a note. He purposely ignored the lightning cuck and the metal fuck on adjacent roofs. If it came to a fight, Cobra would win, just one blast of noxious gas and the other two Slayers would be down for the count.

 

Cubellios hissed, turning to look where the Iron Dragon dipshit was standing at the sound of his growl. Cobra smiled, he wasn’t going to growl until the lightning freak did.

 

#

 

Laxus crossed his arms and swatted Poppo out of the way. It had taken all day for the Lightening Dragon Slayer to realize it, but of course Bickslow had his little totem following Lucy. Bickslow and Laxus had the same taste in women after all.

 

“Bickslow, you better get your baby the fuck out of my face before I crush it with my bare hands.” Laxus muttered to the totem.

 

Bickslow must’ve heard him because the totem decided to land on Laxus’ shoulder.

 

Laxus was curious as to how the young Dragon Slayer in Lucy’s apartment was a Dragon Slayer. Did the kid have a lacrima like Laxus or was he taught by a dragon like Natsu.

 

Laxus heard one of the other Dragon Slayers growl. Laxus sneered, he was always up for some competition. He growled back.

 

#

 

And that decided Cobra. He growled, challenge accepted from the other two Dragon Slayers, issuing his own.

 

#

 

Bickslow wished he could be camped out on a roof across from Lucy’s apartment like Laxus, but Bickslow had Freed as a roommate and the Rune Mage was nosey. The Seith Mage didn’t feel like putting up with Freed’s annoying questions.

 

#

 

Lucy woke to find a note by her pillow.

 

**_Lucy,_ **

**_You smelled like home._ **

**_I’ll see you again someday._ **

**_Thanks for keeping me out of juvie._ **

**_-Sting Eucliffe._ **

 

Lucy smiled sadly. Yet another of her friends leaving. “Maybe him and my little rogue will find each other.” She hoped they did.

 

She knew that together, they’d make one hell of a team.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect Memory Magic -there's no such magic that I'm aware of in the Fairy Tail Universe. But I figure that HAS to be something similar that works in land title offices or are lawyers or actors or whatever. Based off Fair Witnesses from "Stranger in a Strange Land" by Robert Heinlein. (and with the exception of one line that's absolute shite, the book is enjoyable.)


	10. Totomaru

Totomaru hated protection details. They were excessively boring. Especially his latest gig. Protecting some sixteen-year-old chick that worked as a secretary to the Rune Knights during the week and a dishwasher at a local rock pub on the weekends.

 

All the girl did was go to work, eat lunch with her teleporting friend, and go home. Which was now with the friend that teleported.

 

Totomaru had to agree that moving in with a Rune Knight that could teleport you away from the danger was a genius idea.

 

#

 

Lucy was supposed to have two body guards, but she had only ever seen one. Totomaru. A man that was a year older than her, attractive with his two-tone hair pulled in a ponytail. She wished she knew what his magic was though. But Doranbolt wouldn’t tell her, his excuse was it was better in case Totomaru had to use his magic for it to be a surprise.

 

Lucy shrugged and went along with it. She had wanted to argue about moving in with Doranbolt and having two body guards but then she remembered the file on Cobra and Racer and she clammed up.

 

#

 

Lucy was bored. Maelstrom was closed for repairs; some random wizard had gotten excited and set the entire block on fire. At least, she knew what Totomaru’s magic was. Totomaru controlled fire. He was the reason that Maelstrom didn’t burn down to the ground, the reason the entire block of buildings didn’t burn. He just ordered the fire to go out.

 

“Totomaru,” Lucy said, looking at her bodyguard from across the room. Since it was the weekend and Maelstrom was closed, she was stuck at Doranbolt’s apartment.

 

“Yes, Miss Roberts?” Totomaru sounded bored, he was flipping through a magazine about some television show called Doctor Who.

 

“Would you like to play a card game?” Lucy held up a pack of cards Taurus had given her from the Celestial Realm.

 

Totomaru looked at the hope on Lucy’s face, his gaze shifting between her face and the pack of cards. The cards were interesting, having some weird star design on the back. Normally he would say no, but he was exceptionally bored. “Sure.”

 

“Yay!” Lucy clapped her hands, moving to sit at the living room coffee table.

 

Totomaru sighed and moved to sit across from her.


	11. Natsu

Natsu was starving, he needed to eat. Sniffing the air hopefully, he smelled something that was appetizing but sadly not food. A lightning storm in a whiskey bottle. The Fire Dragon Slayer had no idea why he liked the scent only that he did.

 

“Natsu, where are you going?” Happy, his blue Exceed asked.

 

“Following a scent, little buddy.” Natsu smiled up at his currently flying friend.

 

“K!” Happy cried.

 

#

 

Lucy was late for work. The bakery she lived above -used to live above, had sold out of her favorite strawberry filled croissants and she promised she’d bring Doranbolt some since he was nice enough to open his home to her.

 

Not paying attention, Lucy exited the bakery rapidly and quickly bumped into something hard.

 

“Ow.” Lucy slowly picked herself up from the ground, rubbing her butt. “Oh, no!” She cried as she saw the three boxes of pastries all open and sideways on the ground. “Shit.”

 

“Oh! You’re what I’ve been following!” A pink-haired boy cried, pointing at her.

 

“Huh?” Lucy took a step back. Strange pink-haired boys pointing at you was never a good thing.

 

“Hey! A bakery! Look Natsu! A bakery!” What appeared to be a blue flying cat cried, landing on the pink-haired boy’s head.

 

“You’re right Happy!” Natsu jumped up, pumping his fist in victory.

 

Lucy shook her head and began picking up the boxes. Luckily, none of the croissants fell out of the boxes, but they were crushed and misshapen and she did not want to give them to her friend, not that Doranbolt would mind, the Spatial Mage would eat almost anything.

 

“Do we have money?” The blue cat, Happy, asked.

 

Natsu shook his head. “No.”

 

“Aw.” Happy drooped, dejected.

 

“Sorry, buddy. Guess we gotta wait until we’re back home.” Natsu said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

 

Lucy looked at her misshapen boxes of croissants and back at the two that knocked her down. Sighing, she sent a silent apology to Doranbolt.

 

“You can have these. If you want.” She held out the box of crushed pastries.

 

“Really?” Natsu looked hopeful as he eyed the boxes of poor croissants.

 

“Yeah. I mean, they’re strawberry croissants and I don’t know if you like that type of thing but I can’t give these to my coworker because,” Lucy paused, trying to think of a plausible reason, “because I just remembered he’s allergic to strawberries.” She giggled nervously.

 

“Wow, I can’t believe you forgot your friend was allergic to strawberries.” Happy shook his -Was the flying blue cat a boy or girl? Also, why was there a flying blue cat?- head.

 

“Do you want them or not?” Lucy could feel her eye twitching. Anybody else would say thanks for being offered free food.

 

“Of course!” Natsu cried, grabbing all three boxes from Lucy, opening the top box and stuffing three croissants in his mouth at once. “Fank yuu!”

 

“You’re welcome.” Lucy took another step back, dodging the food particles flying as the boy and cat ate the croissants. “Well, enjoy.”

 

With a slight wave, Lucy walked briskly away, now she was even more late with nothing to show for it. But, then again, she reasoned, she could go and get more at lunch. Miss Mur did say the bakery would be baking more.

 

“Did you get her name?” Happy asked, patting his very full belly.

 

“Whose?” Natsu patted his very full belly.

 

“The nice person that gave us her pastries.” Happy said.

 

Natsu shook his head. “No, but I remember her scent.”

 

Happy nodded. “Oh, ok.”


	12. Freed

Freed would never understand why he was the one regulated to library duty. Bickslow and Evergreen read just as much as he did. Laxus read even more. But, yes, Freed was always the one regulated to research. Bickslow was infiltration. Evergreen was distraction and not for the reason most people assumed. It was fairly distracting when she caused an explosion and turned people to stone.

 

“Oh, well.” Freed dispelled his thoughts and went back to searching the shelves.

 

“Excuse me, could you get that book for me?” A sweet feminine voice sounded from behind him.

 

Freed turned around to see a beautiful brunette. It was the same woman that Laxus and Bickslow were obsessed with from the Magic Council. “Of course.” He said when he realized he had been staring. Turning back to the shelves he asked, “Which book is it?” What was her name again? Lucy Roberts?

 

“‘The Magical Treatise of the Various Uses of Rune Magic’.” She said clearly.

 

“Wanting to learn Rune Magic?” Freed asked, locating the book and taking it down.

 

“Trying to understand a friend’s magic.” She smiled at him.

 

“Ah, yes, you work for the Rune Knights, yes?” Freed asked before he mentally kicked himself.

 

She nodded, eyes narrowed. “Do I know you?” She knew full well she didn’t.

 

“You helped a Laxus Dryer with some files a couple months ago.” Freed smiled awkwardly.

 

Recognition hit and her face morphed from one of suspicion to curiosity. “Oh! We were never properly introduced.” She proffered a hand. “Lucy Roberts.”

 

Freed mentally high-fived himself, he remembered her name from Laxus and Bickslow discussing her on separate occasions. “Freed Justine.” Accepting her hand.

 

They shook hands.

 

“You know, if you want, I could give you a list of books that would be better than this one.” He taped on the book as he handed it over to her. “This one is a bit too dense, even for me and I practice Rune Magic.”

 

Lucy arched an eyebrow. “Really? But Lahar told me to get this one.”

 

Freed shook his head. “This isn’t for beginners.” He motioned for Lucy to follow him. “Here, you need books in this section.”

 

Lucy followed behind Freed as he picked out books for her.

 

“Also, I suggest you get a notebook so you can take notes and write down some general rules to keep referring back to as you do the magic.” Freed explained. “Rune Magic is big about rules and loopholes.”

 

Lucy chewed her bottom lip and nodded. “Yeah, I know all about rules and loopholes. My magic deals with carefully worded contracts.”

 

“What is your magic, may I ask?” Freed was interested in any magic that was similar to his own.

 

“Celestial Mage. I have contracts with Celestial Spirits and if I break one then I lose my magic and my friends.” Lucy explained, eyes widening as Freed kept piling books in her arms.

 

“Your friends?” He would have to research Celestial Magic, he had never heard of it before.

 

“My Celestial Spirits. They’re my friends.” Lucy blushed, not many people understood that.

 

Freed nodded, opening his mouth to ask more questions when his lacrima started ringing. “Hold one moment, please, Lucy.”

 

Lucy smiled as she watched Freed answer his lacrima.

 

“Freed, Lax wants to know if you’re done.” Evergreen rolled her eyes, trying to convey her annoyance at being liaison of the Raijinshu.

 

“Inform him I shall be done soon.” Freed thought about bringing up his serendipitous meeting with Lucy but changed his mind. He didn’t want to deal with the questions. Plus, he wanted this moment to be his alone, there was something about Lucy Roberts that he liked.

 

“Done.” Evergreen ended the call. She wasn’t one for greetings or farewells.

 

Freed put his lacrima back in his pocket.

 

“You have to go, huh?” Lucy asked.

 

“Yes.” He didn’t want to leave for some strange reason.

 

“To finish a job?” Lucy had a million questions about how taking a professional job as a professional wizard worked.

 

“Yes. And I must get back quickly.” Freed bowed, ever the gentleman. “Would you be interested in meeting up after my job to discuss Rune Magic?”

 

Lucy’s entire face lit up. “I would love that!”

 

“Then it is a date, Miss Lucy.” Freed smiled.

 

“Indeed, Mister Justine.” Lucy smiled back.


End file.
